Phantom Forces (film)
Phantom Forces (marketed as Phantom Forces: Advanced Tactical Warfare) is a 2024 American action/adventure/sci-fi film produced by New Line Cinema and ROBLOX Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the sixth film in the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. Synopsis When a shocking encounter happens between the Watch and the Counter Blox in Area 51, the Phantom Forces are called in to help defeat their plans of mass extinction. The Phantom Forces aren't enough, however, so the heroes from the rest of the ROBLOX multiverse are called in to defeat the Counter Blox and to maintain peace across the multiverse. Plot TBD Cast Recurring Characters * Matt Damon: Jack Morgan- a determined and fast-talking scientist who knows how to get out of almost any situation. Unfortunately, however, he is emotionally abused by his cruel boss Elijah, giving Jack severe depression from Elijah's crucially harmful words. He is one of the main protagonists of the film. * Angelina Jolie: Elizabeth Hailey- Jack's girlfriend. Being concerned for a lot of things, she tries to warn Jack all of the time if she feels something bad is going to happen. She is also aware of Jack's depression. * James McAvoy: Professor Hedwig- the head of the facility and a combination of previous James McAvoy roles (specifically Professor Charles Xavier from the X-Men ''movies and one of Kevin Wendell Crumb's multi-personalities Hedwig from ''Split), Professor Hedwig cares about the well-being and emotions of many of the staff members and employees of the facility, but he's also still a kid at heart and he acts generally comical a lot of the times. * Tye Sheridan: Daniel Lynch- an intern in the facility, Daniel is very shy and he doesn't get along with any of the other members of the facility probably due to his age. * Will Smith: Elijah Ross- Jack's very spiteful and harsh boss who doesn't believe Jack can actually do anything right and often calls him "the worst member of the facility". He is very rarely appreciative of Jack and he tries to make his life miserable. * Jennifer Lawrence: Cassandra Anderson- Elijah's attention-seeking assistant who is very stressed out over all of Elijah's difficult commands. * Paul Rudd: Duncan Pine- A man who owns an artifact store called Ancient History. He likes to collect rare artifacts to sell them for ridiculous amounts of money, and he also likes to steal them sometimes because he knows he will get away with it no matter what. * Logan Lerman as Edgar J. Phillips- one of the main protagonists of the film. * Zachary Levi as Janson K. Parker- the head of the Watch and the leading officer. * Natalie Portman as Sarah Ally- one of the supporting protagonists of the film. * Jonathan Silver as Kai Mubo- one of the supporting protagonists of the film. * Idris Elba as Ross Adinson- the head of the Syndicate and the leading criminal. * Amanda Seyfried as Jean Phillips- Edgar's mother. * Anne Hathaway as Nicole Dixon- a reporter for National News, the main news service of the Neon District. * Justin Timberlake as Andrew Phillips/Titan- one of the main protagonists of the film. * Jon Favreau as John Alley/Phantom- one of the main antagonists of the film. * Tom Holland as Hotrod- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Daisy Ridley as Vanta- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Owen Wilson as Voltron- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Common as Inferno- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Asia Kate Dillon as Proton- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Ed Helms as Frostbite- one of the members of the Mad Defenders. * Emma Watson as Shelby Cooper- Andrew Phillips' girlfriend. * Paul Rudd as Duncan Pine, a man who owns an artifact store called Ancient History. He likes to collect rare artifacts to sell them for ridiculous amounts of money, and he also likes to steal them sometimes because he knows he will get away with it no matter what. He is one of the main protagonists of the film. * Harrison Ford as James Adams, Duncan's long-time rival who doesn't do quite as successful as Duncan despite doing exactly what he does. He is one of the main antagonists of the film. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Andrew Pine, the second born son of Duncan Pine. He doesn't like jumping off of mountains due to a shocking experience on his seventh birthday, so he decided to stay in Ancient History and make lots of technology for his dad to use whenever he goes looking for artifacts. He is one of the main protagonists of the film. * Bruce Willis as Mark Anderson, one of Duncan Pine's work friends. He helps Duncan collect artifacts as well as making sure nobody steals anything from the store. * Cameron Diaz as Shannon Pine, Duncan's wife and Andrew's mom. She doesn't like seeing Duncan spend most of his time just selling artifacts and she wants to spend more time with him. She also wants Andrew to be a bit more of an exciting person rather than just staying at the shop and making pieces of technology for his dad. * Rebel Wilson as Amy Trevor, the Pine family's crazy neighbor who drops off her kids at the Ancient History store every day so she could go to work while the Pine family would babysit the kids. The Pine family never agreed to do it (mostly because her kids are crazy and they run around the store destroying things), but they don't want to accuse her because it would start a few problems. * Jane Lynch as Marge Pine, Duncan and Shannon's mom and Andrew's grandma. Because she lives in a very far country, she very rarely visits. However, when she does, it's always to toughen Duncan up to try to take down James Adams and his squirrelly commands and bargains. * Chris Evans as Roy Pine, the firstborn son of Duncan and Shannon Pine. He is also a famous cliff jumper who is always surrounded by tons of people. He was also the one who tricked Andrew and pushed him off of a really tall cliff. * Guy Pearce as Dan Maxford, one of the main protagonists of the film. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sabrina Shells, a fake pop star and one of the main antagonists of the film. * Patrick Wilson as Matthew Ford, the head of the Counter Blox and one of the main antagonists of the film. * Elle Fanning as Jewel Andrews, Sabrina's personal assistant. * Tilda Swinton as Jane Ellinson, a woman who works for the Counter Blox. * Willem Dafoe as Martin Shields, a man who works for the Counter Blox. New Characters * Samuel L. Jackson as Raven/James Rider- a former Phantom Forces representative who was brainwashed by Phantom to become a supervillain to take down the Mad Defenders and the Phantom Forces. He is one of the main antagonists of the film. * Lupita Nyong'o as Nia Rider- James's former wife who filed a divorce against him for trying to attack her due to being brainwashed by Phantom. * Aubrey Liza as Michelle Royson, a woman who works for the Counter Blox.Category:ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe Connections with other RGCU films Flee the Facility * (in Flee the Facility) A woman on the street during an attack by the Beast in a city during a news report says, "Help! We need all the help we can get! Call the Phantom Forces! Anyone! Please!" * (in Flee the Facility) During a Beast attack preparation, Jack casually says, "Where's the Phantom Forces when you need them?" * All the characters from Flee the Facility appear in this movie. Neon District * (in Neon District) During a mid-credits scene, a giant helicopter arrives in the center of the Neon District, revealing to be the members of the Phantom Forces. They congratulate Edgar, Sarah, and Kai for defeating Contrast and ending the Watch-Syndicate war. They also recruit the three of them to join the Phantom Forces, which they happily accept. * Several scenes in this movie take place in the Neon District. * Several characters from Neon District ''appear in this movie. ''Mad City * (in Mad City) During a post-credits scene, we see Phantom brainwashing a representative of the Phantom Forces named Raven, making them forget about their team. Phantom says, "You will forget about your allies. You will work alongside me to become a powerful supervillain." After that, it cuts to Phantom taking out a dark, powerful suit, and after handing it to Raven, he tells him to put it on. Raven does so and walks up to Phantom. Phantom then says, "Together, Raven, we will take down the Phantom Forces." The scene then ends. * Several scenes take place in Mad City. * All the characters from Mad City ''appear in this movie. ''Broken Bones * (in Broken Bones) The Phantom Forces are briefly shown on a TV screen. * (in Broken Bones) Andrew Pine mentions in one scene that "the Phantom Forces can't deal with this mess". * The Ancient History store is shown several times. * Most of the characters from Broken Bones ''appear in this movie. ''MeepCity * (in MeepCity) During a post-credits scene, we see a trailer for Phantom Forces. * The aftermath of the Counter Blox's actions in MeepCity ''were settled in this movie. * Several scenes take place in MeepCity. * Most of the characters from ''MeepCity ''appear in this movie. ''Jailbreak! * Several scenes take place in the Jailbreak! ''prison. * During a post-credits scene, we see a guard from the Watch visiting the ''Jailbreak! ''prison. He tells a police officer, "I'll be fine securing the perimeter. You stay in there and make sure nobody tries crawling through the vents or blowing up the walls. Got it? Good." Then, the scene ends. ''Broken Bones II * On a TV screen, we see a picture of the hidden civilization teased at the end of the first Broken Bones ''movie. ''Flee the Facility: The Hammer of Justice * We see the remainder of the Beast colony attract themselves to the power of the Hammer of Justice in one scene, returning back to the facility and wreaking havoc. Phantom Forces: The Grand Crossing * In a mid-credits scene, we see a giant portal in a giant building that connects all of the multiverses called the Grand Crossing. A Watch official explains to Jack Morgan what it is, and then the scene ends. Phantom Forces: Rise of Nations * 1x1x1x1, the main villain of Phantom Forces: Rise of Nations, is mentioned in the movie. Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:ROBLOX Category:Crossover movies Category:Cinematic Universes